lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC Ghourra Gravedigger (Son of Meepo)
Summary / |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Range 6/12;+12 vs AC; 2d6+8 damage. (Crit 2d6+20 damage)}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Radiant, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 2d6+8 radiant damage (Crit 2d6+20). Effect: Ghourra or one ally within 5 squares can make a saving throw.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=Range 6/12; +12 vs AC; 2d6+4 damage (Crit 2d6+16). Until the start of Ghourra's next turn, her allies gain a +4 power bonus to damage rolls against the target.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Healing, Radiant, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 4d6+8 radiant damage (Crit 2d6+32), and the target is marked until the end of Ghourra's next turn. In addition, Ghourra or one ally within 5 squares of her can spend a healing surge and gain +2 to attack rolls until the end of Ghourra's next turn.}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=Range 6/12; +12 vs AC; 4d6+8 damage (Crit 2d6+32). The target grants combat advantage to your allies until the end of your next turn. Effect: Any ally that hits the target with an attack gained from an action point before the end of your next turn deals 5 extra damage to the target.}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial |Power Description=Close burst 2; Trigger: An ally within 2 squares of you is hit by an attack and you are not included in the attack. Effect: Ghourra and the ally shift up to 2 squares as a free action, swapping positions. Ghourra becomes the target of the triggering attack, in place of the ally. After the attack is resolved, Ghourra can make a basic attack against the attacker.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Healing, Martial |Power Description=Close burst 5 (Ghourra or one ally in the burst); Effect: The target can spend a healing surge and regain 2d6 additional hit points.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Healing |Power Description=Close burst 5 (Ghourra or one ally in the burst); Effect: The target can spend a healing surge and regain 2d6 additional hit points and a +2 bonus to attack rolls until the end of Ghourra's next turn.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Healing, Martial |Power Description=Close burst 5 (Ghourra or one ally in the burst); Effect: The target can spend 2 healing surges.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Channel Divinity, Divine, Healing |Power Description=Close burst 5 (each bloodied ally in burst); Effect: Each target can spend a healing surge and gains a +2 bonus to attakc rolls until the end of Ghourra's next turn. Ghourra is weakened until the end of her next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Martial, Reliable, Weapon |Power Description=Range 6/12; +12 vs AC; 6d6+8 damage (Crit 2d6+44). Until the end of the encounter, Ghourra's healing powers restore 4 additional hit points.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Conjuration, Divine, Fire, Weapon |Power Description=''Effect:'' You conjure a weapon of astral flame in your space. The weapon lasts until the end of your next turn. When you move, the weapon moves with you, remaining in your space. The weapon makes the following primary attack when it appears. |Power Corollaries= }} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Healing |Power Description=Close burst 3 (Ghourra or one ally in burst); Effect: The target can spend a healing surge. In addition, the target gains a +2 bonus to attack rolls and a +4 power bonus to damage rolls until the end of Ghourra's next turn.}} |Items= |Alignment=Lawful Good |Strength=18 (+7) |Constitution=15 (+5) |Dexterity=10 (+3) |Intelligence=8 (+2) |Wisdom=18 (+7) |Charisma=10 (+3) |Skills=Athletics +12 (+14 with Climber's Kit), Endurance +14, Insight +13, Perception +16, Streetwise +5. |Feats=Dwarven Weapon Training, Hybrid Talent (Channel Divinity - Healer's Mercy), Resilience of Stone, Humanity's Heir |Equipment=Dwarven Thrower Gouge +2, Dwarven Drakescale +2, Cloak of the Walking Wounded +1, Floating Lantern, Adventurer's Kit, Climber's Kit}} Character Information Background Ghourra Droranath was born in a Ghallanda Enclave that lay on the pass to the Ruins of Noldrunthrone to a human mother and dwarf father. The Enclave was once a bustling trade center that sat on the border of the Mror Hold with the Talenta Plains, but when the Clan Noldrun stronghold fell, its population gradually waned, until the enclave became nothing more than a fortress of one hundred that checked the dark creatures that now roam the fell halls of Noldrunthrone. An only child, Ghourra felt duty bound to stand a post with her father by the time she was twelve, but she inherited the faith of Dol Arrah from her mother. She grew up guarding the pass, defending the walls, even as the Last War raged around them, they routine of the guardians of the enclave where But at the start of her twenty-second year, the haunts of Noldrunthrone broke through. Attacking from the shadows, the creatures overwhelmed the guardians of the enclave and breached its defenses. The pitched battle was fought throughout the night. But when the shadows retreated the following morning, the enclave was lost, there were wounded, but many, many more dead. Ghourra tended those that she could. The ones who were not too injured to travel were spared, but those who could not were given mercy at the end of Ghourra's gouge. Then she went to the work of burrying the dead, the same spade-like weapon changing from merciful Angel of Death to yeoman tool. Ninety-four of the one hundred were burried by Ghourra and the few survivors over the span of twelve days, taking time to say a prayer over each one. The last to be interred were Ghourra's parents, at which time she swore to one day return to the ruins of Noldrunthrone to avenge their deaths. She then set aside her family name taking up her recent occupation of gravedigger as her surname until she can complete her quest. Appearance Age: 21 Gender: Female Height: 6'1" Weight:'''296 lbs. Personality '''Alignment: Lawful Good Hooks Kicker Equipment Coins: 6 pp 54 gp (1.20 lb) Encumbrance: 102.20 lbs Normal Load: 180 lbs Heavy Load: 360 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 900 lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Normal Health Surges per day: 10 (7 class, +2 Con, +1 Race) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Mul (DSCS) *Ability scores: +2 Constitution, +2 Strength or +2 Wisdom *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 squares. *Vision: Normal *Languages: Common, Dwarven *Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Streetwise. *Born of Two Races (Dwarf): Ghourra can take feats that have dwarf as a prerequisite (as well as those specifically for muls), as long as she meets any other requirements. *Incredible Toughness: Ghorra has the incredible toughness power. *Mul Vitality: Increase Ghourra's number of healing surges by one. *Tireless: Ghourra needs to sleep 6 hours in a 72-hour period (instead of a 24-hour period) to gain the benefit of an extended rest. Class Features Hybrid Cleric (PH3) *Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail. *Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, simple ranged. *Implement: Holy symbols *Bonus to Defense: +1 Will. *Hit Points at 1st Level: 6. *Hit Points per Level Gained: 2.5 *Healing Surges per Day: 3.5 *Class Skills: Arcana (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), History (Int), Insight (Wis), Religion (Int). *Class features: Healer's Lore, Healing Word (Hybrid) *BATTLE CLERIC'S LORE: Ghourra gains proficiency with scale armor and a +2 shield bonus to AC. When she uses a cleric healing power that allows a character to spend a healing surge to regain hit points, they gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls until the end of Ghourra's next turn. *HEALING WORD (HYBRID): Ghourra gains the cleric power healing word. The power functions as normal, except that Ghourra can use it only once per encounter. Hybrid Warlord (PH3) *Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail; light shields. *Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged. *Bonus to Defense: +1 Fortitude *Hit Points at 1st Level: 6. *Hit Points per Level Gained: 2.5 *Healing Surges per Day: 3.5 *Class Skills: Athletics (Str), Diplomacy (Cha), Endurance (Con), Heal (Wis), History (Int), Intimidate (Cha). *Class features: Inspiring Word (Hybrid), Warlord Leadership (Canny Leader) *INSPIRING WORD (HYBRID): Ghourra gains the warlord power inspiring word. The power functions as normal, except that Ghourra can use it only once per encounter. *Canny Leader (Hybrid): Ghourra and any ally within 10 squares of her who can see and hear her gain a +2 bonus to Insight checks and Perception checks. Feats * 1st: Resilience of Stone ** When Ghourra takes damage, she may spend her second wind as an immediate interrupt. * 2nd: Hybrid Talent ** Ghourra gains the Channel Divinity class feature and the Healer's Mercy power. * 4th: Dwarven Weapon Training ** Ghourra gains proficiency and a +2 feat bonus to damage rolls with all hammers and axes. * 6th: Humanity's Heir ** When Ghourra selects this feat, choose one skill (Insight) and one defense other than AC (Fortitude). Ghourra gains a +2 racial bonus to the chosen skill and a +1 racial bonus to the chosen defense. Background Ghallanda Enclave Guard (EPG): Perception class skill. Theme 'Guardian (D399)' : Starting Feature :: Benefit: You gain the guardian’s counter power. : Level 5 Feature :: Benefit: You gain a +2 power bonus to Insight checks and Perception checks. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Dwarven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Tracking Money + 100 gp starting gold + 72 gp level 1 + 104 gp level 2 + 136 gp level 3 - 15 gp Adventurer's Kit - 2 gp Climber's Kit + 168 gp level 4 +1200 gp level 5 + 104 gp Sold Dwarven Chainmail +1 - 45 gp Scale Armor - 200 gp Scroll of Transfer Enchantment - 680 gp Floating Lantern ---- +1884 gp - 942 gp 942 gp Total Treasure * Level 1: Item of Level n+1 + 72 gp ** Dwarven Chainmail +1 * Level 2: Item of Level n+2 + 104 gp ** Cloak of the Walking Wounded +1 * Level 3: Item of Level n+4 + 136 gp ** Dwarven Thrower Gouge +2 * Level 4: Item of Level n+3 + 168 gp ** Dwarven Finemail +2 * Level 5: Gold of Level n + 200 gp ** 1200 gp Wishlist * Dwarven Finemail +2 (FOUND 13-MAY-2011) * Level 6: Iron Armbands of Power (n) * Level 7: Cloak of the Walking Wounded +2 (level 9) (n+2) * Level 8: Dwarven Wyvernscale +3 (n+4) * Level 9: Dwarven Thrower Gouge +3 (n+3) * Level 10: ? (n+1) XP * 3750 XP from character creation * 2540 XP from Dusk and Her Embrace * 1200 XP fom 6 Player RP from Dusk and Her Embrace * 950 XP from 4 DM RP from Scratching the Surface Total XP: 8440. Unspent DM RP: 4. Changes List changed here * 2011/04/30: Created * 2011/05/13: Found Wishlist Item (Dwarven Finemail +2) * 2011/10/07: ** Took advantage of one time rebuild. *** Changed Healer's Lore to Battle Cleric's Lore *** Changed Destructive Suprise to Martial Doom. ** Gained xp to reach level 6. *** Gained Weapon of Astral Flame (Cleric Daily 1) as level 5 power *** Gained Rousing Words (Warlord Utility 6) as level 6 power *** Gained Far Throw Feat ** Sold Dwarven Chainmail +1 Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Approval 2 I found your armor format confusing since it starts with +7. I would write enhancement +2 (+7 total) or something like that. Not an error per se so Approved by MetaVoid Level 6 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB Category:LEB:Mul Category:LEB:Cleric Category:LEB:Warlord Category:LEB:Hybrid Category:LEB:Dol Arrah Category:LEB:Approved Characters